


Conosco

by carolss



Category: Cinders (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Cinders estava no local que elas haviam combinado de se encontrar para partirem da cidade, mas ao contrario do que Madame Guede esperava ela não estava sozinha.





	Conosco

Cinders estava no local que elas haviam combinado de se encontrar para partirem da cidade, mas ao contrario do que Madame Guede esperava ela não estava sozinha. Havia uma garota com ela, uma das filhas de Carmossa, e ela assim como Cinders carregava uma mala consigo.

Cinders disse alguma coisa para Sophia que Madame Guede não conseguiu ouvir e foi ao encontro da mulher mais velha.

"Olá" Cinders disse.

"Olá, eu assumo que a garota não está aqui apenas para lhe dar um abraço de despedida"

"Não, eu pretendo levá-la conosco"

"Eu disse que eu podia te levar comigo, eu não disse que você podia trazer uma convidada"

"Eu sei, mas eu não posso deixá-la para trás"

"Porque ela é sua irmã ?"

Cinders parou e considerou isso por um segundo, nas vesperas de seu casamento com Carmossa seu pai tinha lhe dito que ela ganharia duas novas irmãs, mas Sophia e Gloria nunca se tornaram isso para ela, não mais do que Carmossa havia se tornado uma mãe.

"Porque ela é minha amiga. E porque se eu deixar ela para trás a mãe dela tentara destruir o espirito dela como ela tentou destruir o meu"

"Isso soa muito altruísta, você não tem certeza que não é porque você quer ela com você ?"

"E se for ? Eu nunca disse que eu estava acima de desejo e você nunca disse que isso requerido de mim"

"Então você pode levá-la, mas seja honesta com ela, e especialmente comigo sobre os seus motivos"

"Eu tentarei ser"

Cinders sorriu até Sophia que veio na sua direção e juntas as três mulheres partiram do reino.


End file.
